


A piece of art

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, Teacher!Mark, couldn't resist this, going nutty over someone, long oneshot, porn porn porn, who needs plots anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: Jaebum takes up modeling for an art class on Friday evenings for extra cash. The trouble starts when the teacher happens to be a handsome young man named Mark, and Jaebum is so totally not smitten with him, of course he is not. But when Mark pays Jaebum royally for sitting on his ass for hours he can't stop himself for returning every Friday, and have a perfect view of the perfect face looking at him as minutes drag by, and wonder what goes on inside Mark's head.aka. the story where Jaebum doesn't know does Mark want more than just a portrait of him when the two of them finally end up alone..





	A piece of art

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Hello. I'm alive and dabbling with this pairing because of.. reasons. I don't know what came over me but hey, we only live once and all that. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first part of the story.. Leave a comment and tell me what you think! There is more to come, when I just put my shit together and edit it, ahaha.

“Oh come on,” Jaebum cursed loudly, scaring one the cats lounging on top his fridge. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” He slammed the papers against the dining table and the cat hissed at him, annoyed at his behaviour. “Piss off, you.” Jaebum grimaced, and the cat did the same, or maybe he just imagined the expression because he was so pissed off himself; cats don't grimace, do they?

He wasn’t feeling very happy about coming home after a grueling night shift and finding yet another bill so innocently lying at his doorstep. There must have been something he'd done wrong in his past life to deserve this fate because this was nothing but unfair.

Why was it so hard to go through your studies without having to take a ridiculous loan just to survive until graduation? And after the graduation.. That stupid loan was to be paid back no matter what, and because Jaebum was not the wealthiest guy in the world, it more than often came down to him choosing whether he ate or his cats ate.

And more often than it was wise, the cats came first.

The damned furballs came first him because he was a soft hearted dipshit, unable to feed himself properly because he loved his cats more than he appreciated his own health. Not the wisest thing to do but what can you do when your heart is captured by soft paws and gentle purrs? Nothing.

Unless his mother had filled his fridge with actual food, Jaebum stuffed his stomach with plain rice and some leftover vegetables he had from time to time. What was protein to a young firefighter anyway. _Protein schmotein.. Real food is for the weak! I can live from plain rice, no biggie!_

Jaebum sighed, running his hands in desperation through his dark hair, leaning back to stare up at the ceiling, as if to find some solution in the cracks of the old painted concrete; even he wasn't stupid enough to believe his own excuses. He needed the damn money. There was no way around it.

“I guess I’ll have to pick up another job. Now, where is that flyer Bam gave me..” Jaebum rummaged through the unsteady stack of papers he had piled on the other side of the dining table, mainly because he wasn't home as often he should have been to clean up more. It was a sad pile, mostly because it looked exactly like a pile of rubbish someone brushed aside to make way for some lonely moments, like for the person living the flat actually eating by the table for once.

_Need extra cash? Have good self-esteem? Nothing scares you off? You'll be paid good for literally sitting on your ass for hours._

Yep, the flyer was still as weird and suspicious as it had been the first time he’d read it, and that was the reason why the piece of pink paper with black ink was buried under the pizza ads and other crap that got stuffed into his mailbox. But, then again..

Jaebum drummed the table with his fingers, frowning and thinking. He didn’t have much choice, did he now? And if it turned out to be something creepy he could always throttle Bambam and get away with it by folding the kid into a plastic bag.. Stupid Bam, why was he so skinny.. Easy to hide the body though.

Ok, so he wasn’t going to murder his friend, but still, it was good to have some backup plans, right? His freezer could fit a few blocks on skinned meat, _right?_ And a man has to eat, _RIGHT?!_

He should stop watching TV so much, obviously.

“I guess I could give it a try, right Odd?” The cat had jumped on the table and was now pushing against his hands, demanding attention and purring loudly, as if to provide some emotional support by being fluffy and warm.

 

_Friday night_

Jaebum was pacing outside the classroom door nervously.

He was mad to do this. Yes. He was. He should go home. Right now. Yes. That would be the best solution. Absolutely. He shouldn’t be here and getting himself into something weird and ending up looking like a prize idiot by stripp-

“You must be Jaebum.”

_Shit!_

“Uh. Yeah.” Jaebum had nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice called out his name, he'd been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the door to open and someone to peer out.

“Please come in. We're not going to do the drawing in the corridor.”

Jaebum swallowed, embarrassment colouring his cheeks and he followed the man who had prevented Jaebum from bolting and had sealed the deal for him by doing so.

He was going to do this after all.

Two days ago, after Jaebum had decided to give the modeling thing a chance, he had called the number on the flyer and had received information about the location and the time he should turn up. The payment was going to be good, or so the person had said, but the exact number hadn’t been mentioned yet, which was a little unsettling but not too much as the whole thing was fairly unofficial anyway.

But, if there had been anything good about it all, and there hadn’t much at that point, the person, Mark was his name, had sounded decent enough to be dealt with and his soft way to speak had eased Jaebum’s trepidation even through the phone.

Now however, when Jaebum actually saw the person behind the voice, it sort of surprised him; Mark was about the same height as Jaebum, lean built and had a pretty face that could probably sell tons of magazines if put on the cover. Then again at the same time he looked like a guy who had a whole lot of quiet authority and the aura that you shouldn't really try to mess with him, not unless you wanted your ass handed to you. It all surprised Jaebum, but then again he didn’t know what he really even had expected to find.

_He’s got a cute ass too._

“When you said you’d be willing to take your shirt off for the class,” Mark turned to look at Jaebum when he stopped by his desk facing the center of the classroom; it was cluttered with papers and pens, ink bottles and quills, which was a fairly interesting sight. The other smaller desks in the room were arranged in a circle with a large open space in the middle. There, in the middle, was a chair on a raised platform that most certainly was the place where Jaebum would spend his evening hours, trying to figure out what he had gotten himself into this time. “Would you be willing to do nude modeling as well?” Mark finally asked, after being silent for so long, just looking at Jaebum, which made him a little irritated.

“Uhh..” Jaebum frowned; that wasn’t what had been on the job description, nor had anyone mentioned it to him before, but then again he wasn’t surprised because he had seen enough movies to know what might happen in classes like this one. “Yeah, sure. Why not. I'm not shy.”

“That’s great. We haven’t had anyone to pose nude since our last model got pregnant and wanted to stop,” Mark caught Jaebum staring at him rather suspiciously and rolled his eyes. “ And _I_ had nothing to do with that.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Jaebum snorted; the thought however had crossed his mind, and obviously had been clear on his face. “But I guess it’s fine. I mean I don’t have to do much else but to sit there?” He pointed at the pedestal and the chair.

“Yup. You’ll change positions every hour or so, so choose them well. You don’t want to be sore all over later.” Mark’s smile was too damn bright and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Jaebum itch in a funny kind of way.

_How old is he anyway?_

“You won’t tell me which pose I should take?”

“Not unless you want me to.” There was a pregnant pause and Mark gave Jaebum an amused glance over the papers he was arranging. Jaebum clamped his mouth shut fast.

_He looks way too good. Jaebum, get a grip! You're not here to ogle at teachers, no matter how hot they might be._

“Don’t worry,” Mark barked a high laughter that was in odd contrast with his otherwise pleasantly soft voice. “You’ll be fine here. I’ll try to restrain the girls from jumping on you after the class.”

Jaebum remained resolutely silent, his neck and ears burning.

 

Mark hadn’t thought he would get so lucky with his models but here he was, admiring the very fine and handsome features of the latest brave soul to try the job. The poor guy was sitting rather stiffly on his chair while Mark’s students were drawing him, eyes slightly glazed and his posture more than a little timid. It would wear off, Mark knew that from experience, so he wasn’t worried; everyone who modeled for the first time like this were always stiff as fuck at least for the first two hours. Then they would realize it was for their own good to relax and let their thoughts wander.

The scratching of the pencils on paper, the shuffle of clothes when the students moved to gain a better angle, the scraping of the chairs on the floor and the deep silence behind those sounds were as intoxicating as they always were, creating this weird sense of being in a separate reality, like a bubble that only existed inside this classroom.

Mark had always loved the smell and feel of art classrooms; they were sleepy and drowsy, and yet full of possibilities, ideas that were limitless like the universe, just waiting for someone to discover them and bring them to life. He had ended up as a teacher almost by an accident, and to be honest he would have preferred to stay at his studio, cooped up there just drawing and painting, but sadly it didn’t inspire him much and he got bored fast when he spent too much time by himself.

Students gave him ideas and inspiration he could work into something new and beautiful.

And speaking of inspiration..

Jaebum was more than qualified for the job; he looked like one of those ancient marble statues you couldn’t stop admiring and just wonder how the artist had managed to capture such elegance into a cold, lifeless stone. Mark knew he would love to paint or draw a portrait of Jaebum, but so far he was restraining himself, though he could already feel the inspiration bubbling, could feel that insisting flickering flame twinkling in the darkness of his mind.

He would let the feeling be for now, allow it to simmer and cook at the back of his thoughts, and when, and only when, It would become so persistent, so prominent, it could only be dealt with by picking up the pencil and starting to sketch something on the paper that would most likely consume all his time for some time.

“Change.” Mark called out quietly, breaking the concentrated silence. The sheets of paper made a dry swishing sound, like a ghostly whisper that went from one side of circle to the other. It was like a gust of wind breathing through the room, everything alive and excited for a few moments before the silence fell over them again.

Jaebum changed his position, again facing Mark’s desk.

Mark looked at Jaebum steadily, measuring the body carefully down from the sneakers all the way up to Jaebum's face. There was nothing sexual about his observing so far, Mark was merely taking notes on how the muscles curved, how the shirt Jaebum wore clung to different parts of him, how the shoulders were a little less tense in this position and how his eyes seemed study Mark in a similar manner.

Jaebum’s eyes were looking straight at him, almost defiant, like he was a cat refusing to look away from the person admiring the gracefulness, stubbornly returning the studious gaze.

Mark stifled his quiet laughter and stood up; he could almost feel how Jaebum’s eyes followed him until Mark was beyond his peripheral vision, walking behind his students to see how they were doing.

“That’s good.” Mark made quiet comments while examining the works in progress, comparing the drawings to the live model sitting in the middle of the circle, bathing in the bright industrial yellow light that didn't really do justice to Jaebum at all but was all they had for the moment.

“Start again, you got the whole posture wrong.”

Some were good, some were better than average and some students weren’t cut out to draw human body at all, although possibly good at drawing other things. Mark didn’t really care if his students were up to scratch but it would have been nice to see some real talent rising from the dust.

Seeing the level of his students just made him want to give Jaebum something worth his while, like a real portrait, because he really was worth one. A  _good_ one.

_Maybe if he would lean against something.. Both arms up. Yes. And a slightly bored expression.. Hmm._

Mark was open to admit his newest model was nothing but absolutely gorgeous, but then again many people were. But there was something aristocratic in the way Jaebum carried himself, something that commanded obedience, emanating silent authority and Mark wanted to rebel against it automatically, to bring down the walls and see what kind of soft creature was hidden under the magnificent outer shell.

Mark sat back down behind his desk and glanced at his watch; still thirty minutes until the next change. He could easily just doodle something. No harm in sketching, right?

 

“You did well. Here.” Mark handed Jaebum an envelope while the students were shuffling out, whispering together quietly because the hour was turning fairly late and everyone was tired, but the talk was still tinged with excitement.

“Thank you,” Jaebum took the envelope, glancing after two cutely smiling girls. He peeked inside the envelope and then up at Mark who was packing his papers away into a folder and stuffing it into his bag. “Um.. Mark?”

“Is there a problem?” Mark looked up, worried. His hands stopped in mid air, a few of his papers fluttering down on the floor. “It’s not enough?”

Jaebum shook his head slowly.

“Oh it’s _enough_ alright, but are you sure it’s not too _much?”_ He bent down to pick up the papers, handing them back to Mark. There was a fleeting, extremely short moment when their fingers touched. Why did something so small even register in his brains? Why did he have time to notice the smoothness of the skin, the worn out fingerprints after years and years of working with erasers and gods knew what else.

“You did great. Why shouldn’t you get paid accordingly.” Mark shrugged, smiling faintly and the electrifying moment vanished when Mark took a step to the side. Jaebum regretted the loss but then focused his efforts on ignoring how soft that smiling mouth looked to him.

_I bet my ass his kisses feel like kissing silky pillows._

“300 just for sitting on my ass for three hours? That’s quite a pay.” Jaebum only muttered in the end, stuffing the envelope into the back pocket of his jeans. At least he would get to eat fairly well the next few weeks.

Mark just smiled wider, his teeth white against the rosy colour of his lip,s and threw his bag over his shoulder.

“Will you come next week? I would hate to lose a good body.” Mark locked the door behind them and then turned to follow Jaebum down the empty echoing corridor. It was eerie and dark but Jaebum didn't feel threatened by the late hour, nor by the fact that he was alone with someone he didn't know at all and there was no one to help if something bad was to happen.

Then again Mark looked too fragile to even try anything suspicious, but clothes could be deceiving.

“A good body, huh?” Jaebum snorted. “I guess that’s what I am to you.”

“So far,” Mark reply left Jaebum puzzled and the curious expression over Mark’s face was even more perplexing. “But I’ll see you again, right?” The way Mark was apparently chewing on the inside of his cheek was so cute and pure and Jaebum could just stupidly keep on staring at him.

Mark chuckled.

“Earth to Jaebummie~” He waved a hand before Jaebum’s face to snap him out of his reverie.

_What did he just call me?_

“Wha-” Jaebum blinked.

“Next week? You, me, artsy kids and lots of paper?”

“Oh. Yeah. Right,” Jaebum stammered, his thoughts running ahead of him in a confused jumble. “Yeah. Next week. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Before he knew it, Jaebum found himself back sitting in the middle of the classroom, again on that chair he had gotten so familiar with a week ago, changing poses and forced to remain silent, trying to stay awake. He was tired from work, tired from not remembering to eat enough, and tired of constantly checking the time, but he couldn't deny the gleeful little excitement bubbling inside his stomach when he had been thinking about returning here.

Sometimes, during the past seven days, time itself had gotten on his nerves; it was like it was a really annoying person, poking and pestering him when all he wanted was the time to move on so he could get to see Mark again and learn more about him. During those moments the damn time seemed to drag forward; sometimes it even felt like it was going backwards instead of moving forward! Very infuriating.

And now, now that Jaebum was here, in this room again and surrounded by the concentrated people and Mark, the million times cursed time was simply  _flying_. What utter irony, right?

The room smelled like paper and paint, just like it had the last time; it smelled exactly what you imagined the lair of an artist to smell like; of dust, dark corners, and of every possible ink and paint there was, all mixed together. The walls were splattered with paint splashes and strokes of pens, those moments of pure frustration captured over the creamy paint for everyone to see, until someone would refurbish the whole room and hide away everything.

The students in the class Jaebum were ranging from barely legal to thirty something, a good mix of both genders but Jaebum didn't really pay much attention in them, though he did register the admiring glances at his direction. Then again he might have misread those looks since the students were supposed to look at him all the time.. And his own gaze was too glued to something, or rather some _one_ , to pay much attention on anyone else.

All the time Jaebum sat there he kept his eyes on Mark. He kept watching how Mark sat behind his desk doing something, reading or doodling idly with his beautiful face focused while he kept on chewing and licking his lips, the thick rimmed glasses he wore while drawing falling down the bridge of his nose every now and then, and Jaebum just couldn’t stop looking at him. He was way too enthralled to watch how Mark existed with such ease Jaebum felt like he himself was tight as a violin string and had never been relaxed in his life.

He was stuck on watching how Mark bowed his head, exposing his long neck, stuck on seeing the beautiful arc of his body when he bent down to pick up a pen or a paper he had dropped. He was forced to watch how Mark smiled occasionally at something, his full lips curling up into a cute expression that was doing something very interesting to Jaebum’s insides.

The feeling tickled him, lurked at the edges of his consciousness, trying to become recognized but Jaebum was adamantly trying his very best to keep it from getting the better of him.

A battle he had been losing the moment he realized it was there.

He was stuck there on that chair, forced to answer to the gaze Mark kept glued on Jaebum whenever he wasn't doing the previously mentioned things that caused trouble to Jaebum. Mark’s gaze was steady and full of curiosity and it sent Jaebum’s stomach fluttering, and he found himself more than once wishing fervently his ears wouldn't shine bright red because they certainly felt like they were on fire.

Then again.. Jaebum had chosen to face Mark on his own so he could only blame himself for the distress he was in, and every time Mark’s quiet call for change of position came, Jaebum never failed to keep Mark right there in front of him so he could keep on being tormented by the good looks, and by his own increasingly unsettling hopes and wishes.

 

The next few weeks it became obvious there was something wrong with his head; his dreams became a place that displayed impossibly ethereal images of Mark drawing, of Mark smiling, of Mark seducing Jaebum in ways that left Jaebum breathing hard when he woke up. No need to mention the raging boner he was sometimes forced to deal with and how a whisper of Mark’s name died on his lips when the climax rushed over his tense body.

_I’m going insane._

The fifth time finally tipped the scales.

 

Mark greeted Jaebum at the now familiar classroom door, his smile wide and relaxed, arms crossed over his chest and his hair an unruly mess, like he’d just been ruffling it to make him look like he had just woken up and crawled up from the bed.

Jaebum pushed away the urge to smooth down a few strands and stomped down the idea of actually witnessing Mark waking up with an actual bed head.

_I’ll be the death of me soon. This is not healthy._

What Mark said next made Jaebum stop breathing for a while.

“It’s going to be just the two of us today. I’m sorry for not informing you earlier but I was so busy with other projects and completely forgot to call you,” Mark offered an apologetic smile. “You can say no of course, if it's too uncomfortable to be with me alone.”

_Oh dear gods. Stop making that face or I’ll kiss you here and now.._

“Just.. the two of us?” Jaebum’s mouth went a little dry, the dream he had had last night returning to him in bits and pieces that raised his blood pressure way too high, and way too fast.

“Yes.. But you’ll get paid, don’t worry!” Mark turned to face Jaebum as if _that_ was the biggest problem Jaebum would have about spending the evening all alone with Mark.

“Ok.” The word fell from his lips without him even thinking about it.

_We only live once.._

“I..” Mark lowered his gaze to the floor. “I want to draw you myself. I’ve had this idea since the day you came here and now I can’t keep it in any longer. So, if you’re willing to sit there just for me, it would make me really happy.”

Jaebum looked at Mark, frowning. Did Mark want something else, and had on purpose neglected to inform Jaebum about the class being canceled, or was this just a coincidence? Because sometimes Jaebum could swear there was something else behind the way Mark looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes of his, like he was just about to say something that would turn the situation upside down. Or.. Was this look now upon Mark’s face just a pure expression of excitement, and anxiousness to start working on a piece of art?

He decided he could trust Mark and believe there was at least nothing sinister behind the request.

“Do you want me to sit on the same spot?”

“No. I want you..” Mark looked around him in an attempt to find something suitable for whatever he had in mind. “Damn this lack of props. I wish..” Then he looked up, his face blank, or was that a hint of worry etched on his handsome features?

“What?” Jaebum’s stomach churned.

“This might sound really preposterous and very presumptuous of me but.. I can’t waste this opportunity. Would you come to my place? It’s not very far from here. I swear I just want to draw you! I didn't have time to think this through so it's a mess so far..”

“Uhh..” Jaebum hesitated, the situation getting weirder and weirder. His head was a mess, but he knew he wasn’t going to say no no matter what, but he cursed himself for starting to feel hopeful about the situation too because up until now Jaebum had convinced himself that there could be absolutely nothing between him and Mark. He didn't want himself to hope for anything when this was probably just innocent and professional interest in him from Mark's part.

“I’ll pay you triple the usual. More even.”

All Jaebum could do was to stare.

_Jesus christ.. I want to be in that kind of frenzy too.. Almost a thousand? Fuck. Either I'm gonna get raped and killed, or he's not caring much about money and just wants to do the drawing._

Then again.. what the heck. You really only live once.

“Lead the way.”

 

Half an hour later things were escalating, hurling towards the unknown that could possibly be more than wonderful.

“This is a bit uncomfortable.” Jaebum mumbled, his heart rate accelerating steadily while he tried to keep himself cool and steady. Mark was so damn close Jaebum could smell how his hair smelled like shampoo and some other products that were sort of sweet, but something indefinable so he couldn't really place a finger on what the scent was. It wasn't exactly putting him off though, oh no.

They had reached Mark’s apartment after a few minutes of walking in a slightly tensed silence, only exchanging a few words here and there.

Jaebum was nervous and stiff because he was way too aware of the fact that he _was_ attracted to Mark and that this situation was straight from every predictable porn flick he'd ever seen in his life. Mark however was clearly unfocused, probably blissfully unaware what Jaebum was thinking, and mostly kept on mumbling by himself something about lighting, distances and pencils, which Jaebum thought had everything to with drawing and nothing to with lewd thoughts.

“But I need to see all the details.” Mark frowned, his eyes wide and his breath warm against Jaebum’s skin. Did Mark even realize how close he was? Probably not. It was like Mark didn't really register Jaebum there, even though he was studying every possible detail his eyes could reach from such short distance.

He would only have to lean forward, and have a whole lot of courage to take that leap of faith, and Jaebum could kiss the lips that had been haunting his waking dreams as well as his nightly slumber.

“Can’t you see them from over there?” Jaebum tried to protest, though it came out weak and he knew it, his eyes cast down because he didn’t dare to look at Mark much longer or else he would end up doing something that would ruin both the evening and Mark’s inspiration.

“No.”

“You’re weird.”

“That's weak,” Mark snorted. “I've been called worse.”

Jaebum groaned and his shoulders sagged. He was so utterly defeated and he wondered silently had he ever really been against the idea of doing any of this. Probably not, though Jaebum admitted he was a little worried that Mark would now be able to see every little detail about him. He wasn't shy or had problems with his self-esteem but maybe there were parts of him that weren’t good enough or attractive enough, or maybe his body would make Mark lose his inspiration. Jaebum’s thoughts lingered on these possibilities and he frowned.

Then again maybe Mark had that magical ability good artists possess, the one where they can capture someone's soul on the paper as if the model had been an open book, or transparent as glass, easy to read and copy down.

Jaebum really didn’t want to look bad in Mark’s eyes. Nor did he really want Mark to read his lecherous thoughts that were taunting him; they were already bad enough for him to handle in silence. Subconsciousnes could be such a bitch sometimes.

But why didn't he want to appear bad or treacherous? Why did Jaebum worry so much how he looked or what he thought when he didn't even really know Mark. He knew Mark was a teacher, obviously, he had bad sense of humour and he liked to eat. He had had a dog but had given her away because he didn't have time for it anymore. Jaebum knew Mark also liked to be idle as much as he could be so focused on something he forgot everything else around him; this had become apparent when Mark had forgotten to tell Jaebum to switch position in class because he was so absorbed in drawing something, absolutely unaware of the passage of time.

Jaebum had ended up faking a coughing fit to wake the dreaming prince.

There was something simply captivating about the way Mark was looking at Jaebum now, eyes wide and irises blown, like he was high on something. It felt intruding and way too intimate but Jaebum allowed it all, he didn’t even try to resist because he had no reason not to trust Mark and the reason was simple: he appreciated the quiet passion hidden under Mark's shell, appreciated Mark as a whole so much he was prepared to fight down his feelings if they weren't going to be returned.

And Mark had said he would pay him triple for doing this. Jaebum would gladly rub his aching back, or whatever else Mark would ask from him, for that money.

“You can take off your shirt now.” Mark said, his voice soft but tinged with something akin to childish excitement.

It was quite a beautiful thing to witness.

“Right. Ok.”

A moment of fumbling, quiet cursing and wiggling around, before finally Jaebum stood there topless, the cool dry air of Mark’s apartment tickling his exposed skin. He was slightly embarrassed but then again.. Why should he be? He had nothing to be ashamed of. At least Jaebum tried to convince himself of that but for some reason he felt awfully naked. Physically he _should_ be fine but.. there was something in the air tonight that made the hair at the back of his neck stand up, like there was electricity almost visible between him and Mark. They didn’t even have to look at each other for Jaebum to feel it there, it was so prominent, just sizzling there and waiting for things to come a boiling point.

Too bad it was probably just him feeling it and Mark was oblivious to any of it.

“You’ve got really good body. Do you work out a lot?” Mark was there again, so close Jaebum had to force down a surprised screech.

_So close! He moves like a goddamn ghost._

“Have to. It’s mandatory to stay in shape.” Jaebum grunted, fervently wishing he didn't come off as rude but Mark only shrugged, possibly missing the tense tone.

“Makes sense.” Mark was moving like in a dream, his eyes roaming over the contours of Jaebum’s torso and his expression almost feverish.

“Where do you.. uhh.. want me?” It came out just as dirty as it had sounded in Jaebum’s head and he cursed silently at the lack of finesse. He could be more suave if he wanted to, but Mark was turning him into a jumbled ball of yarn, mostly because Jaebum didn't really know what else Mark wanted from him, if he even did. The odds that Mark was interested in Jaebum onlt because he wanted to draw him, and nothing else.

At the same time that thought was a gigantic relief and a huge disappointment.

“Over there, on the couch,” Mark pointed at his worn out couch, turning to pick up his sketch book from the table like he wasn’t really even listening anymore. “Sit there, face me and put your arms over the back of the couch. Just sit there and.. Relax, I suppose.”

Jaebum did what he was told, not sure if there was a certain expression he should make, or some specific way Mark wanted him be, but he tried not to think too much. He’d gotten used to being still, though his limbs got numb after a while, but he didn't dare to move a muscle because Mark was so absorbed in his work, so lost for this world and Jaebum was quite interested to see what the result would be.

Mark drew for two hours straight and by the time he let the paper in his hands fall a little he was red faced and sweaty, his eyes watery because he hadn’t remembered to blink often enough. If anyone had ever looked absolutely banging it was Mark right now.

Jaebum had been observing him all this time and to be honest his desires had only gotten worse the more he had time to let Mark's figure imprint itself to his thoughts and heart.

“Gods. You look so good. Has anyone ever told you that you’re absolutely stunning?” Mark said, stretching his back but kept his eyes locked on Jaebum.

“Not with those exact words, no.” Jaebum grunted, rolling his shoulders. He was hoping his blood circulation would return to his numb arms and legs soon; the sleepy limbs were all nice and fun but the annoying tingling and feeling like human pincushion was not. His fingers sent weird signals to his brains when he moved them, and his mouth was dry.

“Want something to drink? I have some whiskey. I think. It's.. somewhere around here..” Mark stood up, stumbling a little and generally looking adorably disoriented.

The apartment really was a place where obviously an artist lived; sort of neat and clean but there were stacks of pencils and papers everywhere, folders and discarded ink bottles and brushes. After opening and closing a few cabinet doors Mark unearthed a bottle of golden liquid with two glasses. While rummaging through the cabinets Mark had had to bend forward and Jaebum couldn’t help himself for admiring the view; Mark’s lithe body was attractive as it was, but when the clothes were stretched tight the shape became more clear and Jaebum found himself drinking the sight of Mark’s cute little ass greedily, fingers tingling for different reasons this time.

Mark turned back to face Jaebum, watching him for a moment his eyes dark but less frenzied now. The smell of whiskey spread into the room, lingering in the air thick and heavy, filling Jaebum’s nose and going up to his head without even touching his lips.

Mark licked his lips, his steps careful and calculating when he approached Jaebum again.

“Here.” Mark’s voice was low and rough, like it hadn’t been used in days.

Jaebum couldn’t say anything, he was too whacked in the head, the tense hours taking toll on him as well, like he had been the one to draw like a maniac for the past two hours.

“The drawing better be good. I’m stiff all over.”

“I wouldn’t make you ugly. You’re..” Mark swallowed the whiskey with one gulp and grimaced when the burn hit him. “Unbelievably attractive. I couldn’t spoil that.” Straightforwardness had never put Jaebum off; he appreciated such direct way of expressing opinions very highly. Very much since it concerned him so directly. Not to mention it stroked his ego to know that Mark thought he was pleasing to the eye. Now if these compliments would only go a little further..

“Thanks..” Jaebum looked away, the glimmer in Mark’s eyes making him feel abashed, but definitely pleased, and he raised the glass to his lips and drank. The whiskey burned, flowing down his throat like liquid fire, setting his insides ablaze. The burn fed the needy little flame inside him that had been building for the past month already, encouraging the flickering feeling to grow bigger and more uncontrolled.

Mark took the glass from Jaebum hands, setting it along with his own on the floor.

“What are you doing..” Jaebum breathed out, when Mark climbed over Jaebum’s legs, settling there like it was his usual place to sit. Jaebum’s heart was thumping like crazy against his rib cage, his breath caught in his throat and his stomach swirling from the alcohol and a little minx causing him this obvious distress. The said minx was sitting across his lap quite nonchalantly and gazing at Jaebum like he was a prey to be captured and to be devoured as slowly as possible.

Mark looked like he was capable of setting the world on fire and Jaebum was first in line to get hit by the flames.

“Shh.. Don’t talk.” Mark was breathing harder too, a faint smile revealing his teeth just enough for the edges to be visible and made him look even more predatory. Mark's hands were climbing to Jaebum’s bare shoulders, leaving faint marks of charcoal on the unblemished skin, feeling the muscles underneath with almost lazy curiosity. Mark was moving as if he was flowing in the current of his emotions in slow motion, high on the feelings coursing through him, and in full attempt to drown Jaebum with him.

“Mark..” Jaebum bit on his lip, his both hands sliding up Mark’s thighs to his waist instinctively but not sure if he should be doing this. “Don’t.. You should stop.” He was unable to resist the temptation, unable to deny the desire he felt towards this man now so conveniently making a move on him.

But still he hesitated.

Was this right? Didn't bad one night stands happen just like this? Didn't people get insane stalkers and murderers after them because they dared to venture into these sort of adventures?

Then again..

“Why?” Mark’s lips were warm, almost hot when they smoothed over Jaebum’s cheek and he drew in a sharp breath, trying to keep his instincts from taking over his actions, trying almost desperately grasp at that last bit of reasoning he still possessed.

“I can’t control myself if you do that..” Jaebum’s lips were dry and his hoarse reply left his mouth as a quiet whisper, strained and tense with restrained lust. Mark’s mouth was right there, almost touching his and Jaebum could smell, almost taste, the alcohol. Mark cradled Jaebum’s face between his hands and moved his head from side to side slowly, their lips just barely in contact. Jaebum almost lost the last bit of sanity he had left because of the minimal skin contact was making him lose his mind.

“Do it. Touch me.”

With a sharp inhale of air Mark closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Jaebum; it was hot and wet and full of teeth and tongue and Jaebum couldn’t do anything else but to grab a fierce hold around Mark’s slim waist and hug him as close as possible.

Had he ever had any self control? Had he ever really tried to resist at all?

Mark’s legs spread even wider, their hips even closer and Jaebum jerked up, fire spreading inside him, warming up every part of him. He wasn't going to waste time on doubting his own feelings when Mark certainly knew what he wanted.

The whole situation was escalating too fast, spinning out of control like a rolling stone, only gathering speed as it moved. Jaebum was lost in the feeling of Mark's lips moving against his, asking for more, tongues sliding against each other between their liplock; it wasn't a battle of wills or for dominance, neither of them tilting the scales to gain the advantage for the moment.

The way Mark moved, how he kissed and how his fingers were moving over Jaebum’s skin left Jaebum relaxed, though he was tight as a bow, ready to unleash his held back greed for more exploration.

He had a feeling there was something he hadn’t yet caught on, but what could he do when Mark was in his arms and kissing the living daylight out of him.

Mark was fierce and elusive at the same time, nipping and tugging Jaebum’s lips as if he was made of chewing gum. And Mark’s teeth.. Those pearly whites seemed to be everywhere; on Jaebum’s bottom lip, on his upper lip, pulling the cupids bow slowly and releasing the flesh with a pop only to be caressed with the tip of a warm wet tongue, like an apology, kissing the hurt away. The teeth were on Jaebum’s cheek, on the tip of his nose and on his jaw, tracing the sharp line with airy bites of flesh, never sinking in too far to actually cause any pain, but enough to make Jaebum’s blood boil. His hands were clutching Mark’s thighs, climbing up and under the loose shirt Mark was wearing and trailing up the arched spine, the skin so heavenly warm under his fingertips. Mark was pliant but forceful, playing and teasing Jaebum and egging him on until there was painful evidence pressing against the tight fabric of his jeans and impatient growls escaping his throat.

“Wait.. Mark. Wait.” Jaebum gasped when Mark slipped one hand between them and let his open palm rest over the bulge, adding only minimal amount of pressure that was still enough to make Jaebum’s stomach twist pleasantly.

“You don't want to?”

“No… I mean I do! But are you sure this is wise?”

“Does it have to be wise?” Mark huffed, leaning back to examine Jaebum from a short distance. “I want you and you obviously want me. What's the problem?”

“I don't do this. I mean I don't..” He was unable to find a word to describe the whole situation.

“You don't sleep with someone you don't know?” And then Mark groaned like he was frustrated beyond everything. “It really isn't any different from going on a date with someone and then ending up in bed with them that same night. We know things about each other by now that people on first dates don't.”

“Yes but-”

“But the fact that our mutual attraction hasn't been voiced before this moment bothers you?”

“Kind… of? I mean do you just want to sleep with me once or is there something else.. do you want something else?”

“Let me put it this way; I have some interest in you and I definitely want to sleep with you. I feel attracted to you in many ways, and maybe that something else is possible, who knows,” Mark tilted his head and then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Jaebum’s lips. “Can we have some fun tonight? I promise you won't regret it.”

How could Jaebum say no that? Honestly?

“Then what if-” A kiss and a gentle nip of his lips. “..what if we get-” A wet trail of tongue over his bottom lip before the flesh was sucked between Mark’s teeth. _“Ahah.._ if we get awkward later?”

A moment of sloppy languid kissing that left them both breathing heavier, lust tangible in the air.

“You worry too much,” Mark's hand slithered over Jaebum’s chest, tracing the sternum with his fingertips, reaching further down. “Relax..” Jaebum swallowed hard and his head lolled back to rest over the back of the couch when his crotch got the attention it was craving for. “Let's have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Do their dynamics work or was it completely off?
> 
> Nervous!


End file.
